Never Again
by ProudToBeABadger
Summary: In her first year at Hogwarts, Rose Weasley chose to be sorted into Slytherin so her cousin Albus wouldn't be alone. Little did she realise the chain of events that would cause, starting with the day she met Scorpious Malfoy.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

Dear Diary,

I hate him. I hate him so much I could kill him. I hate every little thing about him. What he does, what he wears, how he acts. I hate him so much I never want to see him again. Ever. But then he is my best friend and I can't survive without him, and I love him so much it literally hurts. On days when I don't see him I feel like I'm dying but when he's there I just want to kill him. He is so gorgeous and I love every little thing about him and the more time I spend with him the more cute little things I notice, like how his nostrils flare when he concentrates, and I can't help but fall even deeper in love with him. It has gone waaaaay past obsession, and everything, absolutely everything, I do reminds me of him. Which just makes me hate him more.

I don't know what to do. I am not allowed to think of him like this, because it makes people hate me. I don't like it when people hate me. Albus says they'll get over it eventually, but I know they won't. When a friend starts drooling after your ex-boyfriend, that's not the type of thing easily forgiven. Or forgotten. The problem is that he has so many ex-girlfriends, and so many of them are – were – my friends. I should be a better friend. Side with them. But I can't. He won't let me. It's not like he's doing it on purpose, but every time I think I'm over him, he breaks up with his girlfriend, and then I am suddenly obsessed again, because there's no barrier saying I can't be. It would be easier if he could keep a girlfriend, but he can't. I've noticed a pattern. He falls madly in love for the first month or two, then it's almost like he gets bored with her and just flicks her off. I know if he chose me it would only end the same, but I can't help thinking that I may be the one exception. After all, we are best friends.

But then there's the issue of his father. Mr Malfoy is all for a pureblood society, and even though I am half blood, I am a Weasly, and there seems to be something wrong with that in the eyes of his family, somehow. Scorpious doesn't care most times. We have been friends ever since I was placed in Slytherin. I am glad I chose to be there, so Albus wouldn't have to be alone. Mr Malfoy seems to tolerate Albus and I, only just, but I don't want to endanger that by becoming something more than a friend to Scorpious. As far as Draco knows, I am just a girl from his son's class who his son writes to occasionally. And that's fine with me. Draco scares me.

I should probably stop writing now, and get my essay done. Who really cares about the properties of moonstone, anyway? And how can I concentrate when Scorpious is in the room? Answer? I can't. But I had better try.

Love Rose.

* * *

Dear Rose,

I am sorry to hear this. He seems like quite a charming young man. Yes, you had better get your work done. Remember, if there is anything else you need to talk about, I am always here.

Love, Tom.

* * *

**Review please :)**

**-Badger Xx**


	2. Claustrophobia

**I got a couple of reviews saying they'd like to read more, so here's the next chapter. This takes place before the first bit.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_ Claustrophobia _**

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling, the light shining through the lake over our heads giving everything a greenish hue. The Slytherin Common Room. The air is suffocating in here, and we are so far underground you get the feeling you will never see the sun again. I'm not one for underground. Never have been. Mum and Dad took us exploring one year and we found some old caves that went deep underground. I took one step into the suffocating blackness, and turned and fled. I hate not being able to feel the sun warming my face. I hate the cold of these dungeons, and the way they remind me of those caves.

What possessed me to choose Slytherin? The Sorting Hat had all but placed me in Gryffindor, when I had turned scanned the great hall, my eyes resting momentarily on the distraught face of my cousin Albus, hunched over miserably in his seat at the Slytherin table. My heart went out to him and the shocked and crestfallen look that had been on his face when the Hat had announced its decision to place him with the Snakes. All throughout our childhood we had dreamed of the light, airy Gryffindor common room with its high ceilings and cheerful colours, and all the mischief we would get up to. We would be just like our Uncle George and his twin brother. Albus and I had been best friends since forever, and just the sight of his poor, miserable face had been enough to make my heart ache and tears threaten to spill. I couldn't let years of careful planning of jokes and pranks go to waste, so before I even realised what I was doing, I was silently begging the Sorting Hat to put me in Slytherin, so I could be with my cousin. The Hat had given a sigh only I could hear, then the word "Slytherin!" rand out around the room, and just the happy surprise that lit up Albus's face had been enough to justify my decision.

Now, however, lying on my hard, lumpy bed in my poorly lit dorm room with the cold stone walls closing in around me, I know I made the wrong choice. I can't survive seven years down here, only emerging for meals, lessons, and special activities. I'll suffocate.

And then there's the problem of my dorm mates. To put it nicely, they are snobs.

Serrah Zabini has about a mile of silky chestnut brown hair that flows down her back and shines in the green light and she is always flicking it around, as though the rest of us should be jealous. It has to be extensions of some sort.

Miah Goyle is as thick as a brick, and about as pretty as one, too. She has a fat cat with a squashed face, matted coat that follows her around everywhere. Personally, I think it looks rather a lot like her. Although I wouldn't say it to her face of course. They've already made it clear they are not happy about sharing a room with a Weasly.

And then there's Clauda Finnigan. I thought she would be okay, seeing as her father is friends with my parents. They shared a room in Gryffindor. But Clauda is the opposite of nice. She is nothing like Uncle Seamus, who always cracks jokes and brings us presents and accidentally blows something up an average of three times a visit. No, it seems that Clauda has inherited her mother's snobby personality and distain for anyone who is not pureblood and rich. I've often heard Dad wondering how Uncle Seamus managed to snare such a beauty of a wife. He says Danielle only married Seamus because he was good looking and filthy rich. She seemed to be able to overlook the fact that he was only a half-blood only because of the life of wealth and comfort he could give her. I think Aunt Danielle is a stuck up snob doesn't deserve Uncle Seamus. But even I have to admit she is beautiful, and Clauda definitely got the best traits of both parents, looks-wise at least. She has silky jet black hair that is short at the back and reaches her chin at the front. Her eyes are so blue they are almost see-through, and her high cheek bones, full lips and turned up nose give the impression of someone far older. She throws insults and put downs around in her lilting Irish accent, regardless of who she hurts. When McGonagall pronounced her name wrong, she snapped "It's Clauda. CLAW-DAH. Not Claudia, and I would thank you to remember that." And she brushed off the startled Professor's apology with a wave of her perfectly manicured hand.

We have been at Hogwarts for one day, and already Clauda has managed to secure herself a boyfriend. A fourth year, no less. She has boys lining up for a chance with her, and no-doubt she will sample them all. She is a rebel, a typical, shallow, party-girl Slytherin. I don't like her, and she doesn't like me. My theory is that if we pretend each other don't exist, we can survive living together for the rest of our school lives. Maybe.

The others are all down in the Common Room, mingling and making friends. I already excused myself, saying I wanted an early night. Albus didn't mind. He has already made friends with a boy called Scorpious Malfoy. I should have realised he would make friends without me. He doesn't need me, and I could have gone into Gryffindor after all. A tear trickles down my cheek, and I bury my face into my pillow, begging sleep to come. But it doesn't. Not until Serrah clomps up the stairs, makes a point of being noisy, banging the lid of her trunk, slamming the bathroom door, dropping her hairbrush right next to my bed. Not until Miah stumbles sleepily into the room, followed by her ugly "shadow", only to be shushed loudly by Serrah, who announces in a carrying stage-whisper that "The Weasel is asleep and we have to be quiet". Miah giggles and makes just as much of a show of being loud as Serrah did. I sigh and continue to pretend I don't hear them.

Serrah and Miah keep up a continuous conversation about nothing in particular until at last, Clauda flounces in around midnight, snatches up her pyjamas and strips to get changed right in the middle of the room. Because that's the type of person she is. When finally the girls turn out the light and drift off to sleep, I am still awake. I toss and turn for hours, until unconsciousness finally consumes me. But instead of bringing peace, sleep only brings nightmares.

* * *

**Review please! Like it? Don't like it? Anything I need to work on? I like getting feedback :)**

**-Badger Xx**


	3. Survival

**_Sorry this chapter is so short, it's really just "setting the scene". The story gets more exciting, I promise. _**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

**_ Survival _**

Learning to cope at school is the hardest bit. I miss Mum and Dad terribly. Hugo, not so much, but there are times when I do wish he was here. I have made a new friend, though. Her name is Katie Walsh, and she lives in the room next door to me. She is one of those people who don't let the opinions of others phase them. Her hair is a mess of brown curls that reaches halfway down her back, and her green-brown eyes are always twinkling with mischief. Clauda makes fun of her constantly, but she just brushes it off, which annoys Clauda even more.

My best friend is still definitely Albus. We spend most of our time together, and constantly have to remind everyone that we're cousins, because everyone who doesn't know that seems to think we're dating. I don't have a boyfriend, but I don't care about that stuff yet anyway. I'm only eleven, so there is _plenty_ of time for that later. For now I'm going to work on making some good friends, and getting good grades. I love Hogwarts, and over the last few months it has definitely become a home to me. The library is my favourite place; because of its high ceiling and open space I can sometimes pretend it's the Gryffindor common room. I would never admit that to anyone though, not even Albus. The other reason I love the library is no secret. The books. Hundreds and hundreds of them packed into the shelves that fill the room. Mum used to hang out here a lot when she was at school. I can tell from her letters she is pleased I love it too. When I'm not with Albus and Katie, I'm in the library, reading, studying, or just breathing in the smell of the pages. Albus doesn't really like reading. When I go to the library he stays in the common room and hangs out with his other friends.

Albus's new friend Scorpious is strange. He is really quiet, and often alone. Seeing as he's from such a wealthy and well-known family as the Malfoys, I would have expected Scorp to be very popular, but Albus seems to be his only true friend. I heard one of the Professors saying the other day that it seems strange seeing a Malfoy and a Potter getting along so well. I guess that is because Uncle Harry and Mr Malfoy hated each other so much. Dad doesn't seem very pleased at my being friends with Scorpious, either. Mum says it's a good thing I can look past the name and see the person for who he really is, but I think she's just trying to make me feel better. I'm pretty sure Dad thinks being in Slytherin is corrupting his 'little princess'.

I'm not worried though. I think Slytherin House has as much chance of corrupting me as it does of winning the Quidditch House Cup this year. Which is next to none. If anything, the people of Slytherin treat me as though I'm going to infect them with some terrible disease. The goody-two-shoes-flu I suppose. But I don't mind. It's easier to concentrate on my schoolwork if I'm not being distracted by people wanting me to hang out with them every five minutes. I get by just fine with my friends Albus and Katie, and my sort-of-friend Scorpious.

* * *

**I know, I know, this was an extremely boring chapter, but please review anyway :)**

**- Badger Xx**


	4. Invisible

**This one is a bit longer, and more happens. Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

**_ Invisible _**

First year passes uneventfully. I top all my classes, and have no friends apart from Albus, Scorpious and Katie. The four of us have become extremely close. Well, Albus, Katie and I have. Scorpious always seems kind of distant, which is a pity, because I like hanging out with him. No-one else pays any attention to me, which suits me perfectly. I'm not one for attention; flying under the radar is more my thing. Clauda, Serrah and Miah leave me alone. I often see them casting strange looks in my direction, but as long as they don't say anything, I'm not fussed. This pattern is repeated in second year, third year, and most of fourth. I do well in all my subjects, and Mum and Dad are really proud of me. Summers are fun, too. It's good to be home, but I do miss Katie and Scorpious (although any effort to talk about the young Malfoy only results in glares from both Albus's father and mine, before our mothers hurriedly change the topic). I am always happy when the first of September rolls around, because I can go back to Hogwarts, and resume my role of Invisible Girl. I have even learned to live in the suffocating green-ness of my room. If I stay outside or in the library for as long as I can each day, I only have to go back to the dungeons to sleep, making the cold walls and silver and green _everything_ slightly more bearable.

But all good things have to come to an end, and before I know it the peaceful world I have created for myself at Hogwarts is spinning out of control. And it's all thanks to Katie Walsh.

* * *

Yawning, I stretch my legs out in front of me and tilt my face upwards to get the full benefit of the afternoon sun. It's been a long winter, and I am glad to finally be able to be outside again. Reading beside the lake is my favourite pastime, but that's a bit hard when it's snowing or hailing. This is the first day in a long time that it's been warm enough to be outside without a jumper, and, looking around, I can see that I'm not the only one taking advantage of the weather. Many of my fellow fourth years are also enjoying this lazy Sunday afternoon. I can see Serrah Zabini and Miah Goyle comparing how pale they have become over winter. I can see Jordie Tyler asleep under a tree with a book on her face. Some first years seem to be playing some sort of game around her. Squinting to get a closer look, I realise with a chuckle that they are seeing how close they can get to her without her noticing. I hope for the sake of their lives that she is fast asleep and doesn't wake up anytime soon. Jordie has a nasty temper, one that has earned her the nickname "Dragon" from students and staff alike.

I can see the Ravenclaw twins, Tom and Jess Lethbridge, climbing trees. Well, Jess is climbing. Tom is standing at the bottom trying to reason with her to come down. Jess is a little bit, shall we say, _special_, and Tom is very protective of her. He stays with her all the time, and does everything for her that she can't do for herself. No-one messes with Tom Lethbridge's sister and gets away with it.

I can see Clauda Finnigan sunbathing, her robes arranged around her to show as much of her smooth golden legs as possible. How she managed to get a tan in the middle of winter is beyond me, but the boys that are hovering around her aren't complaining. Lazily, Clauda reaches out a hand and ruffles the head of a sixth year boy, messing up his hair and giggling shrilly at some joke that probably wasn't even funny. The boy leans over and pokes her in the ribs, causing her to squeal. He begins to tickle her, then the other boys join in and soon it becomes full on tickle-torture. Rolling my eyes at Clauda's shrieks and helpless giggles, I shade my eyes against the sun and scan the grounds for the only person I actually want to see right now. I know Albus is serving a detention with Professor Lovegood for smashing a whole shelf of teacups in the Divination room, and will most likely be polishing crystal balls and listening to tales of nargles and crumple-horned snorkacks. I feel sorry for him. Katie is on the Summer Ball committee, and she is tied up comparing ideas for colour-schemes and arguing about the flavour of punch that will be served. Booorriiiiingg! That leaves Scorp. I would have loved a chance to hang out with him just the two of us, but he is nowhere in sight. I can't even catch the glint of his blonde locks against the sun anywhere around the lake. He must be inside. Feeling slightly depressed, I return to my book. No one speaks to me or even takes a second glance in my direction. Who would notice an Invisible Girl?

After a couple of hours of sun and solitude, I am about ready to return to the castle (to the library, of course), when Katie rushes up to me, breathless with excitement. I move over slightly because I have somehow managed to end up sitting in her spot, and she is looking at the ground beside me pointedly. We hang out here under this tree so often we have particular places to sit. Albus and Scorpious often join us, and they have places in our "seating plan" too. Katie made it up one day while she was in one of her more obsessive moods. I don't mind because I like to be organised, and the boys don't mind because I'm pretty sure both of them have a crush on her, although neither of them will admit it. I wouldn't blame them though, Katie is very pretty, and a personality as bubbly as hers would be captivating to any guy.

Today Katz has her hair in a messy bunch on top of her head, held in place with chopsticks that she has clearly bewitched somehow. There is no possible way they would be able to tame her thick curls into one bun otherwise. Her eyes are shining and she is obviously bursting to tell me something.

"ROSE! GUESS WHAT!" she screeches, throwing herself down onto the ground. I cover my ears in a dramatic motion, as though her voice has reached super-sonic frequency. Which it pretty much has. When she speaks again she tones it down. Slightly. "Ineverthoughtthiswouldhappen butI'vebeendreamingaboutitforages soyoucanguesshowsurprisediwa swhenheaskedme.."

I hold up my hand, stemming her flow of words. "Katz, at normal speed, please? I don't happen to have my gibberish translator on me."

Katie grins and tries again. "Well, you know the Summer Ball that's coming up? Well it's more of a party really, but the teachers call it a ball because, well, it sounds more professional, doesn't it? But anyway, it's bound to be fun either way…"

I shake my head at her excited ramblings. "Katie," I tell her. "I am fully aware of this Summer Ball party thingy. You are on the committee and have never missed an opportunity to describe every little detail discussed at every single meeting. Now, can you please tell me what has made you so excited?"

"Guess who just asked me to go with him?" she squeaks.

"Jason?" I ask unthinkingly. Katie scowls and wrinkles her funny little turned-up button nose. Jason Black, in the year above us, was the object of both Katie's and my obsession for a good part of third year. When he got wind of the fact we both thought he was amazing, he decided to try dating us. Both of us. At the same time. As you can probably imagine, Katz and I were both FURIOUS when we found out, and we had a huge fight and didn't speak to each other for weeks. We're friends again now, but neither of us has spoken of – or to – Jason Black in a long time. "Sorry" I say. "That wasn't funny. I take that back. I'm never going to guess, so just tell me. Who invited you?"

At the mention of her new date, Katie brightens. "Scorpious Malfoy, of course!" She giggles. "He was really nervous and kept fumbling over his words, but eventually he got it out, and I was so shocked! In a good way of course, but I had never expected it and…" Katie chatters away excitedly in an irritating, chirpy voice, but I'm no longer listening. Scorpious asked her to the dance. _Scorpious Malfoy_ asked _Katie Walsh_ to the dance. I should be happy for her. I _am_ happy for her. But why her? Why not Josie-Lee or Lauren? Why not Serrah or Alicia? Why _Katie_? And why do I care? Scorpious Malfoy is just a boy that I happen to be friends with. Nothing more than that. I have thought about it before, and decided I don't like him. Not like _that_. I don't like any guy just yet. Boys are too much work, Jason proved that. And I have always had a sneaking suspicion that Scorp had a thing for Katz. Heck, I _wanted _him to ask her out. So what is this feeling in the pit of my stomach, making me angry at the world, angry at Scorpious, making me sick of the sight of my best friend, and the sound of her voice? With a start, I realise it's jealousy.

* * *

**I'm getting to the diary soon, I swear. Review please! :D**


	5. Hatred

**Sorry I took so long writing this chapter! You guys have probably all lost interest by now. I have no excuse for taking this long other than pure laziness. But this chapter is nice and long to make up for it, so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

**_ Hatred _**

As soon as I recognise the feeling, I am ashamed. Ashamed and confused. I know jealousy is a bad thing to be feeling, and I have always been warned against letting it get the better of me. I have always waved those warnings off, but now, sitting here seething with hatred for my best friend, I know better. All I want to do is lean over and slap her full in her pretty, giggling, stupid, useless face. But I hold myself back because I'm not sure why I feel like this. Katz is still rambling, and when she is excited about something, she can talk for hours. I tune her out and begin the impossible task of dissecting my feelings.

All I know is that this green-eyed monster surfaced as soon as Katie told me about Scorpious. But am I jealous about the fact that she has a date, or the fact that it's Scorpious? I'm not sure. I need some time to sort myself out, so I stand up to leave. Katz stops her mindless chatter and looks up at me. "Something wrong?" She smiles.

I want to scream at her, but instead I calmly take a deep breath, paste on a huge smile and say brightly "I'm so glad Scorp asked you out, finally! He's been dying to for weeks, I can tell. But we have to get back up to the castle now. We want good spots at the table for dinner, yeah?"

Katie agrees and stands up, looping her arm through mine as we start off towards the school. I have to repress a disgusted shudder as she touches me. What is wrong with me?

At the Slytherin table we are joined by the other half of our gang. Katie immediately becomes all bubbly and makes a show of sitting next to Scorpious. He looks delighted, and focuses his attention solely on her throughout the entire meal. I don't even get a hello. I don't know why that hurts so much.

Albus also looks a little put-out at the prospect of not being able to talk to Katie, but as soon as he catches my stormy face his gloom snaps instantly to concern. He raises his eyebrows questioningly, and I send a death glare in the direction of Slytherin's latest Happy Couple. Albus' confusion shows on his face. He obviously saw my entry to the Hall, all cozied up to Katie, smiling sunnily. I silently congratulate myself on my acting skills. I'm not sure if I want Albus to know my predicament just yet, so I mouth "tell you later" and paste another fake smile onto my face, asking him about detention with Professor Looney Lovegood.

After dinner I escape to the library with a mumbled excuse about writing an essay. The others just shrug and tell me they'll meet me in the common room later. They're used to my habit of avoiding spending time in our cold, stone prison. Once I am curled up in my little corner of the library, a sanctuary of books and quiet that I have made for myself, I close my eyes and let out a huge sigh. My brain is so mixed up and confused right now, and I have a great deal of thinking to do.

"That's a pretty drastic sigh."

I squeak and sit up so fast my neck cracks. I hadn't known there was anyone else in this little hide-out. My eyes narrow as I catch sight of a tangle of black hair that contrasts with sharp, pale features, and black eyes with a cunning and slightly deranged glint in them. Jason Black.

He flashes me a grin that I would've once found charming. Now it just makes me feel sick. And angry. I am not in the mood for any of this jerk's mind games.

"Oh" I say. "It's you."

"Such a warm greeting, my darling" he drawls, making my scowl deepen.

"I am no one's 'darling'. Least of all yours." My voice is as cold as my stare, but he doesn't seem fazed. Jason seems to bask in others' discomfort, and enjoys every second of making someone angry. I wish I'd seen earlier how selfish and shallow he was, and not almost ruined a good friendship over him. It so wasn't worth it.

"Ah, but you were once, were you not?" he smirks, watching my expression darken from one of anger to one of pure loathing.

"I was never yours. As much as I wanted to be, I never truly was, was I? You had your chance, and I would've done anything for you – absolutely anything – but you ruined it. I have no desire to speak to you, or even look at you, anymore." My biting comments are lost on him, and naturally, he hones right in on the part where I admitted how much he meant to me. Trust him to use my own words against me.

"Anything, eh? Are you sure you don't still feel that way, 'cause it sounded like you could use some cheering up, just before. I know I certainly could." He raises his eyebrows suggestively, and I automatically lean away. I'm so not in the mood for this. Kicking someone when they're down is Jason's specialty, and he isn't wasting any talent here. He's gone into full-on flirt-mode, and I am so angry at myself that I ever fell for his so-called charms.

But my body doesn't seem to agree with me. My heart has started racing, and my palms are beginning to feel sweaty, the way they used to when he was this close to me. I jump up. "You're never getting anything from me." I snap as I begin to hastily gather my things. I'm not going to return to the dorm and face my friends just yet, but I can at least move to a different part of the library. One that hasn't been tainted by the presence of The Jerk.

But Jason, too, jumps to his feet. "No" he says, seeming to decide something. "I'll go. You stay here."

Before I can protest, he gives me a wink that makes my stomach churn (from an even mix of loathing and longing) and swaggers away. Mentally slapping myself, I sit down once more, curled into the beanbag that perfectly fits my shape. That's when I notice the book. It looks very old, and is bound in deep brown leather. It's lying under the table, with one corner sticking out.

Thinking it must have been left here by Jason, I reach down to pick it up, intending to go and place it in the lost property box. But when my fingers brush the soft cover I changed my mind. A warm, tingling sensation starting in my hand spreads throughout my entire body, filling me with warmth and comfort. All my earlier worries about Katie and Scorpius disappear, as does my annoyance at Jason. I feel calm, happy, and serene.

I jerk my hand away, and my dark mood comes rushing back, though not as intense as it was before. My fingers are still tingling slightly from where they touched the book, and I absentmindedly rub them on my robes. I stare at the book. What magic is this? I feel as though I should be scared of it, but I'm not. When I look at the funny little brown leather book, I am simply curious. Something as harmless as a book couldn't do much damage, could it?

Deciding to take the risk, I reach down and grab the book, flipping it up onto the table and letting it go as quickly as possible. My fingers don't tingle this time. Gingerly, I open the cover and am surprised to see that the first page is blank. Turning a couple of pages, I notice that they're_ all_ blank. With a disappointed sigh, I close the book and sit back. What's the use of having such a strange little book if it doesn't even have writing in it? Then a thought hits me. _Maybe it's a diary_.

That would explain the blank pages, although it didn't really throw any light onto the warmth I'd felt when I first picked it up. I wasn't feeling that anymore though. The diary felt completely normal; old, worn, yet still soft leather and crinkly yellowed parchment. Maybe I imagined it?

There is no name in the front, so maybe it isn't Jason's after all. I'd still better return it to the lost property box though, because it isn't mine. But I'll have to do that later, because for now I really do have an essay to write.

I set out my quills, ink, and parchment, and I have just begun writing when I hear a voice hiss "Rose!"

Sighing, I turn around. "I thought you were with Katie."

Scorpius gives his head a funny half-nod, half-shake and sighs. "I was, but-" he trails off.

I look up at him curiously and notice him staring at the diary, which I've left sitting next to my bag.

"What's that?" he asks curiously.

"A diary" I reply.

He flaps his hands impatiently. "Yes, I can see that, but what _is_ it? It feels kind of strange."

He reaches out a hand towards it and I slap it away, grabbing the book and stuffing it into my bag. For some unknown reason, I suddenly feel protective of the little brown diary. Scorpious shrugs and turns away. "I wasn't going to hurt it."

"I know, it's just very old and fragile, that's all. I got it as a present from a great auntie, and I really don't want it to get hurt. Sorry." The lie rolls off my tongue so easily I'm surprised. Then I think of something. "But what did you mean it 'feels kind of strange'?"

Scorpious frowns. "I'm not sure, exactly. I can just sense some kind of magic around it. I'm not entirely sure it's good magic, either. Just be careful, okay?"

I nod, and motion to my essay. "I'm not sure why you're here and not with Katz, but I have to write this, so if you wouldn't mind…" I let my sentence trail off as I return to work. Scorpious takes the hint and wanders away. If not for the current mystery of the diary at hand, I'd be wondering why he wasn't with Katie. But I have bigger things to spend my time thinking about, like the diary and this essay, which is on gilliweed and its uses.

I'm not particularly skilled in Herbology, so the essay takes a long time. It's almost curfew by the time I return to the dungeons and slip back up to my room, unnoticed by Albus, Katie and Scorpious, who had obviously returned to the common room long before I had. He's now snuggled up on the couch with Katie, and for some unexplainable reason the sight makes me feel sick.

I'm glad to see none of my roommates are here yet. I'm not in the mood to put up with their sidelong glances and witty quips. Sitting cross-legged on my bed, I pull out my quill and the diary. For some reason I feel like it belongs to me now. I'm not sure why, because it clearly doesn't. But that doesn't stop me from dipping my quill into the ink and putting it to the page. I'm not sure what to write yet though.

A single drop of ink escapes from the tip of the quill and splats onto the page. I groan, and reach for my wand to clean it off. Trust me to make a mess of the first page without even trying. Then I gasp. The drop of ink is dissolving into the page. Frantically, I flip the page, but there is nothing on the other side. The ink has vanished completely!

A sudden thought hits me and I remember reading somewhere about diaries that can talk back to their owners. They're harmless, the book said, as long as you're careful.

Picking up the quill once more, I lean forward, impatiently brushing my long red hair out of my face.

_Hello_. I write. _My name is Rose Weasley._

A tingle of excitement runs through me as the ink slowly dissolves into the page and I watch, transfixed. Then I see writing appear just underneath where mine had vanished. Catching my breath, I read the words that are being written by an invisible hand.

_Hello Rose. My name is Tom Riddle._

* * *

**Review please! I love reviews! **

**-Badger Xx**


End file.
